List of Shining Time Station Episodes
Series regulars (1989–1995) *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Brian O'Connor – Horace Schemer Season 1 regulars (1989-1990) *Ringo Starr – Mr. Conductor *Leonard Jackson – Henry "Harry" Cupper *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper Christmas Special characters (1990) *Ringo Starr – Mr. Conductor *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Brian O'Connor – Horace Schemer *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper *Ardon Bess – Cooper (Harry's cousin) *Lloyd Bridges – Mr. Nicholas *Judy Marshak – Claire *Rachel Miner – Vickie Seasons 2–3 regulars (1991–1993) *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor *Erica Luttrell – Kara Cupper *Ari Magder – Daniel "Dan" Jones *Danielle Marcot – Becky *Tom Jackson – Billy Twofeathers Recurring characters (full series; 1989–1995) *Jerome Dempsey - Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Mart Hulswit - Mr. J.B. King, Esq. *Bobo Lewis - Midge Smoot Recurring characters (Seasons 2–4; 1991–1993) *Jason Woliner – Matthew "Matt" Jones (Season 2 only) *Nicole Leach – Tanya Cupper (Season 2 only) *Jonathan Shapiro – Schemee *Gerard Parkes – Barton Winslow *Barbara Hamilton – Ginny Johnson *Aurelio Padrón – Felix Perez *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin 1995 Family Specials characters *George Carlin – Mr. Conductor *Didi Conn – Stacy Jones *Tom Jackson – Billy Twofeathers *Erica Luttrell – Kara Cupper *Danielle Marcot – Becky *Brian Edward O'Connor – Horace Schemer *Barbara Hamilton – Ginny Johnson *Bobo Lewis – Midge Smoot *Jerome Dempsey – Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Mart Hulswit – Mr. J.B. King, Esq. *Bucky Hill – Kit Twofeathers *Ari Magder – Daniel "Dan" Jones (Once Upon a Time and Second Chances only) *Jonathan Shapiro – Schemee (Second Chances and One of the Family only) *Aurelio Pardón – Felix Perez (Second Chances and Queen for a Day only) *Leonard Jackson – Henry "Harry" Cupper (One of the Family only) *Teri Garr – Sister Conductor (One of the Family only) *Jeannette Charles – The Queen (Queen for a Day only) Season 5 (2000-2002) *Alec Baldwin - Mr. Conductor *Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers Season 6 (2003-2007) *Michael Brandon - Mr. Conductor The Jukebox Band *Jonathan Freeman – Tito Swing The Piano Man *Olga Marin – Didi The Drummer *Wayne White – Tex The Guitarist (1989) *Alan Semok – Tex The Guitarist (1990–1995) *Craig Marin – Rex The Guitarist *Peter Baird/Alan Semok/Vaneese Thomas – Grace The Bass Player (1989) *Peter Baird/Kenny Miele – Grace The Bass Player (1990–1995) Their songs were produced and arranged by Steve Horelick and co-arranged by Larry Wolf. Segments *Flexitoons Puppets & Marionettes - The Jukebox Band - the show's station band that performs a song inside the jukebox. They consist of pianist Tito Swing, drummer Didi, guitarists Tex and Rex (who control the guitar together), and bass guitarist Grace Bass. JJ Silvers is the manager of The Jukebox Band. *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' - Storytellers, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. *The Anything Tunnel- Inside the anything tunnel, which is the tunnel on the station mural, there is a song with a cartoon, a stop motion clip, or a live action clip. Sometimes instead of the anything tunnel, Mr. Conductor would show a magic bubble or one of the kids look through a film viewer. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (1989-1990) *Season 1 consists of 21 episodes. Mr. Conductor: Ringo Starr Season 2 (1991) *Season 2 consists of 20 episodes. *Jason Woliner and Nicole Leach reprise their Season 1 main roles for two episodes. Mr. Conductor: George Carlin Season 3 (1993-1996) *Didi Conn has a haircut starting with this season. *Starting with this season, Danielle Marcot was added to the opening credits. *This season consisted of 35 episodes. Mr. Conductor: George Carlin Season 4 (1998) *This season consisted of 16 episodes. Mr. Conductor: George Carlin Season 5 (2000-2002) Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki